Me volvi a enamorar de ti
by elizita-kag-lu
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, una joven que en sus años mozos añoró y compartió su amor con un muchacho que el destino se encargó de separar: Inuyasha Noguchi. Luego de diez largos años, se reencuentran pero en circunstancias no deseadas, ¿el amor volverá a florecer?
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción**

Mi historia trata de el amor entre Kagome Higurashi una chica de 15 años q es de clase baja q es muy alegre y optimista hacia afuera pero dentro siente que el corazón se le desgarra por la muerte de sus padres e Inuyasha Noguchi un chico de 19 años q es un poco rebelde pero de buen corazón muy en el fondo y también es el heredero de todos los bienes y ganancias de la prestigiosa empresa de modas "Wim wenders" ellos tiene un amor puro y verdadero pero su padre al descubrir q Inuyasha tiene amoríos con una chica de clase baja no lo piensa dos veces y se propone sepáralos lo cual le viene a la idea de llevárselo al extranjero para q lo olvide se lo llevaría por 10 años Inuyasha no tiene otra opción q irse con su padre pero antes de eso le promete a Kagome q volverá para casarse con ella pero su papa no permitirá que se case con una chica de clase baja .

Ellos en el transcurso se mandaron cartas las cuales fueron escondidas por su padre y haciéndoles creer que el otro se había olvidado de su amor, así que Inuyasha se vuelve frió y hosco tratando de olvidarse de Kagome casándose con una chica hija del empresario mas prestigioso de todo Tokio una chica con mirada fría y calculadora; kikyo; Inuyasha se casa con ella solo para olvidar.

Después de diez años Inuyasha vuelve pero no vuelve solo vuelve con kikyo la que ahora es su esposa y una hija de 9 años llamada Misuki ; pero kikyo oculta un terrible secreto respecto a Misuki q nadie conoce solo ella y su amante desde ya hace trece años; Naraku un hombre de mala calaña q hace trabajos sucios para quedarse con el dinero de los demás; mientras que Kagome busca trabajo de niñera pues debe mantenerse firme después de q se fue Inuyasha nada fue igual pero pudo salir adelante gracias a su amiga ;Sango una chica q siempre estuvo hay para ella esta chica conoce a Miroku en un bar. Ella es BARMAN en este caso BARWOMAN el se empieza enamorar de ella y ella de el cuanto desearía Sango q Miroku y ella estuvieran juntos pero tiene dos problemas Miroku es un total mujeriego q va detrás de la primera chica bonita q ve y sango cree q como ella es pobre es muy poca cosa para Miroku pero pronto se darán cuenta q son el uno para el otro.

Kagome consigue un trabajo y se siente muy feliz pero la felicidad se esfuma cuando sabe quienes van a ser sus patrones Inuyasha y Kikyo Kagome es encargada de cuidar a Misuki mientras q en Inuyasha renace ese amor hacia Kagome, ella también vuelve sentir esa sensación de estar enamaroda pero como podría estar con Inuyasha si en el medio están su esposa y su hija? Kikyo empieza a sospechar de ellos pero ella hará todo por quedarse con la fortuna de Inuyasha así ella y Naraku serian realmente muy ricos como harán Inuyasha y Kagome para poder estar juntos descúbranlo aquí.

****


	2. La primera vez que te vi

**Me volví a enamorar de ti**:

**Capitulo uno**: **La primera vez q te vi**

Siempre cuando crees haber perdido toda esperanza de vivir y crees q ya no tiene sentido estar en este mundo que lo único q trae es desgracias una luz te ilumina y te saca de ese pozo oscuro en el q caíste siempre recuerda q esa luz llegaras cuando mas la nesecites sin tu haberla pedido.

Era una noche oscura las nubes cubrían las estrellas y esa noche no había luna el mar no estaba tranquilo sus aguas estaban muy movidas y golpeaban con gran fuerza el muelle donde se encontraba una chica llorando por todo lo malo q le estaba pasando y lo malo es q esta ves no tenia a nadie quien la consolara ya no podía soportar mas todo el sufrimiento por el q pasaba primero su padre murió luego de tiempo su madre también partió al otro mundo dejándola sola desamparada y sin nada mas en la vida q desear un milagro para q vivir si no dejaría nada solo esta vida tan dura q le toca vivir lo mas fácil seria lanzarse al mar y acabar con todo esto pues las olas estaban perfectas para q la golpeara contra alguna roca o contra el muelle dejarla inconsciente y morir ya todo estaba listo pronto se reuniría con sus padres y dejaría atrás su sufrimiento; por q si el mar se llevo a sus padres a ella también se la llevaría; puso un pie fuera del muelle se dejo caer pero sintió q algo la agarraba por la cintura y la sostenía a seguir pisando ese infierno porq?porq no caía? El ser q la salvo la atrajo hasta su cuerpo y la volteo; ella pudo ver unos ojos ámbar una cara de confusión, un cabello plateado y un cuerpo fornido q podía sentir a al perfección; mientras q el pudo ver unos hermosos ojos color chocolate, unos cabellos azabaches desordenados pero sedoso y unas curvas q era sensible al tacto de su grande mano

-Por que? Porque hiciste eso? por que me detuviste?-rompiendo en llanto y partiendo el corazón del chico al verla desprotegida

-Y por que querías irte?- le dijo mientras la abrazaba y le daba todo su apoyo en realidad no sabia porque lo hacia si recién la conocía

- Eso a ti no te incumbe-estaba apunto de marcharse le habían arruinado la oportunidad pero sintió q algo la agarraba del brazo

-Me prometes q no lo harás de nuevo- dijo con una cara de suplica

-Yo no tengo q prometerle nada ni siquiera lo conozco-tratando de zafarse del agarre pero le era imposible

-Bien me llamo Inuyasha...Inuyasha Noguchi y tú- con un tono de amabilidad

-Pues eso a usted no le debería importar suélteme- la chica alfil pudo soltarse y hecho a correr

-Que chica tan extraña-replico tocándose la cabeza

Corría lo mas rápido q podía por q ese chico le había preguntado su nombre , y su apellido era tan familiar para ella Noguchi, Noguchi, Noguchi donde había escuchado ese apellido le era tan conocido pero no sabia de donde; dejo de pensar en eso pues le empezó a dar rabia de nuevo cuando vio a su casa si a eso se le podía llamar casa le dio tanta rabia q ese chico la haya salvado pero no le quedaba de otra q entrar a su casa al entrar recordó por q se quería matar por q ya nadie la necesitaba aquí y por q su vida era totalmente miserable ella era pobre casi ya no tenia para comer mas q una lata de frijoles q le quedaba en el congelador eso era lo ultimo y la rabia y la ira volvieron a inundar su ser y solo existían dos preguntas quien era el y por q la había salvado? después escucho q le tocaban la puerta pues no tenia para comprarse un timbre con lo mucho q costaban; abrió la puerta y encontró a la única persona q le hacia reaccionar ante sus ataques de desgracia y dolor

-Hay sigues aquí creí q habías hecho una locura amiga- dijo con un tono notoriamente preocupado

-Tranquila Sango no lo pude hacer- dijo con un tono de rabia al recordar al tonto q la salvo

-Ni deberías en pensar haber hecho eso Kagome en q estabas pensando-dijo con el mismo tono de preocupación con el q entro

-Estuve pensando en q ya no necesito estar aquí es como estar en el mismo infierno y lo hubiera logrado si no fuera por el idiota q me salvo- menciono con ira

-Q bueno q alguien te detuvo como se llamaba te dio su nombre- dijo un poco mas calmada

-Si creo q se llama Inuyasha…Inuyasha Noguchi- dijo enfatizando el Noguchi- No recuerdas ese nombre Sango a mi se me hace familiar- dijo pensativa

-Claro no recuerdas esa vez q leímos esa revista **"MODAS DE JAPON"**?- pregunto para ver si su amiga recordaba algo

-Y eso q? yo no recuerdo nada-dijo con cara de confusión

-Hay no puedo creer lo olvidadiza q eres fue el año pasado cuando el hijo menor de los Noguchi cumplió 18 y heredo todos los bienes de la empresa de modas "**Wim wenders"****- tratando de hacer recodar a su amiga**

**-Que el es Inuyasha Noguchi?-con cara de asombro- y yo lo trate realmente mal- dijo con desilusión de q tal vez no quisiera hablarle mas**

**-Tranquila total tu no sabias quien era- le dijo tratando de consolar a su amiga**

-Hay bueno de todas maneras no creo q me lo encuentre de nuevo- dijo mas tranquila

-Pero no pierdas las esperanzas- dándole una chispa de esperanza- oye quieres q me quede contigo esta noche?-le dijo todavía con dejo de preocupación

-No tranquila ya me siento mejor- trato de ocultar su dolor y le fue fácil

Tan pronto su amiga salio y se despidieron ella corrió a su cama y se desplomo a llorar pues todavía no podía olvidar sus problemas pues aunque su amiga le haya hecho olvidar por unos momentos su dolor todavía los sentía en el alma y podía sentir q minuto a minuto su alma se desgarraba mas y ya no podía tenia q terminar con esto pero no podía ahora tal vez en otro momento así q intento desahogarse cantando y así su melodiosa voz inundo el cuarto y empezó a recordar

**Cuando la pena cae sobre mí**

**el mundo deja ya de existir,**

**miro hacia atrás y busco**

**entre mis recuerdos**

Hay estaba ella con su madre jugando tranquilamente si nada mas q la felicidad

**Para encontrar la niña que fui**

**y algo de todo lo que perdí**

**miro hacia atrás y busco**

**entre mis recuerdos**

Ellos en un parque de flores de todos los colores el aire era fresco y el sol hacia mas rojas las mejillas de un niña muy feliz

**Sueño con noches brillantes al borde**

**de un mar de aguas claras y puras**

**y un aire cubierto de azahar**

Unas mariposas q revolotean entres personas felices y árboles verdes y frondosos

**Cada momento era especial**

**días sin prisas, tardes de paz,**

**miro hacia atrás y busco**

**entre mis recuerdos**

No había apuros podías vivir el momento y experimentar todas las sensaciones q se te presentaban

**Yo quisiera volver a encontrar la pureza**

**nostalgia de tanta inocencia**

**que tan poco tiempo duró**

Y pensar q tanta felicidad duraría para siempre pero no es así pues todo se esfumo

**Con el veneno sobre mi piel**

**frente a las sombras de la pared**

**miro hacia atrás y busco**

**entre mis recuerdos,**

**vuelvo hacia atrás y busco**

**entre mis recuerdos.**

Todo se va y nada de esa felicidad se queda y pronto abro los ojos y me encuentro con mi verdadera realidad

**Y si las lágrimas vuelven**

**ellas me harán más fuerte**

Las lagrimas se vuelven a asomar en esos ojos de color chocolates q parece q nada puede cambiar; mientras cierra sus ojos ella puede ver su pasado pero cuando los abre ve su cruel realidad en la cual le toca vivir pero es mejor cerrar los ojos y poder soñar un poco; así se quedo dormida para mañana poder continuar viviendo así.

A la mañana siguiente despertó pues un agujero en la parte del techo dejaba ver un franja de sol q caía suavemente en la piel suave y tersa de la chica, esta se levanta con los ojos medio rojos pues lloro mucho ayer y salio como siempre para buscar a Sango e ir a trabajar pues ella hace dos semanas consiguieron trabajo en la casa de una anciana; llamada kaede; q las contrato para q cuidara a todos sus animales aun q la señora no les pagaba muy bien con eso podían comer lo necesario ;pero también tenían otro trabajo de noche Sango hacia de barman mientras q Kagome tenia un trabajo en un café de mesera; se disponía a salir cuando al abrir la puerta de la casa algo o alguien la detuvoera un chico de tez morena con ojos azules cabellos amarrados en una coleta con un ramo de flores en la mano y una sonrisa en la cara

-Hola Kagome como amaneciste- pregunto con esa alegría q siempre le dedicaba a ella

-Bien gracias Kouga – le dijo con una sonrisa en su cara para aparentar q estaba feliz

-Te traje estas flores- le dijo con un entusiasmo q se notaba en su forma de hablar de mirar

-No te hubieras molestado- dijo quedando embobada por sus hermosos ojos azules

-Para mi es un honor q aceptes estas flores q me costo tanto comprar-dijo ilusionado

Kagome sabia q Kouga estaba igual Sango y ella así q no era justo q el gaste su dinero q para los tres era valioso en comprarles flores pero lo vio con cara de ilusionado q no le quedo de otra q aceptar, lo iba a invitar a pasar cuando vio una sombra detrás de Kouga noto q era Sango y recordó q debían trabajar así q tuvo q despedirse de Kouga

-Perdóname Kouga pero debo ir a trabajar- le dijo en tono de disculpa

-Tu no estas hecha para trabajar Kagome tu sabes lo q yo siento por ti cásate con migo y yo trabajare para poder mantenernos a los dos- dijo con tono de suplica

-Kouga apenas y el dinero te alcanza para ti y- bajo la cabeza y trato de sacar una excusa para no hablar de eso así q noto q su amiga la esperaba y fue la mejor oportunidad para irse-después hablamos Kouga me tengo ir hasta luego

Se fue con sango sin darle tiempo a Kouga de decir algo ella solo se fue de hay agitando la mano en señal de despedida y Kouga lo único q pudo hacer es irse pero se quedo con el ramo de flores en su mano

-Otra excusa para verte mañana Kagome- comento para si mismo mientras q una sonrisa se delineaba en su piel

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Guau Kagome veo q lo traes como loco como para q te pida matrimonio- dijo mientras corría pues ya se les hacia tarde para llegar a la casa de la señora

-Ya cállate Sango q si llegamos tarde la señora nos va a corre y ese si va a ser un problema a demás…yo…solo veo a…Kouga como...un amigo y… lo sabes bien- ya estaba agitada de tanto corre q empezó a hablar entrecortadamente

-Pero el te ve de otra…forma… y eso lo sabe…bien- dijo con una mirada picara y una cara de cansancio a la vez

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras q un chico de cabellos plateados andaba muy pensativo pues desde la noche anterior no podía olvidar esa mirada chocolate q tan bien se veía en ese cuerpo de exuberantes curvas estaba tan distraído en sus pensamiento q no se fijo al doblar las esquina q se tropezó contra un cuerpo pequeño ese pequeño bulto callo al suelo y se escucho una exclamación de dolor; cuando la persona tirada en el asfalto levanto la mirada su cara cambio de una de rabia a una de vergüenza y extrañes al encontrase con tal persona en la calle…


End file.
